User blog:Amontgomery1432/Duck Brothers vs Space Chicken's Son - Courage the Cowardly Rap Battles Season 1
I'm back!! It's been so long! I'm back! I'm so sorry for my lack of content. School has basically engulfed me. Also, I just realized the previous battle was released on Independence Day. I really wish I had done something special for it. Oh, well. Doesn't matter now. Anyway, on to this battle. It's the first 3v3 in the thirteenth installment of Season 1 of Courage the Cowardly Rap Battles! Today, we got the three-headed son of the Space Chicken, going up against the Duck Brothers in order to see who the superior trio of birds are. It's also the spiritual sequel to the pilot. I will try to release the next battle soon. I wanna have the finale be released on Halloween. I have something special planned for it. Maybe you'll see the 14th installment tomorrow. It's a rather short one. I wanna take as much time as I can on the finale in order to make it good. It is the finale, after all. Welp, I've rambled on long enough, so, let's get on to the battle! Enjoy! John R. Dilworth as Duck Brother #1 Tom Kenny as Duck Brother #2 Jim Cummings as Duck Brother #3 Simon Prebble as SC's Son: Head #1 Paul Schoeffler as SC's Son: Head #2 John R. Dilworth as SC's Son: Head #3 The Battle: COURAGE THE COWARDLY RAP BATTLES!! THE SPACE CHICKEN'S SON!! VERSUS!! THE DUCK BROTHERS!! BEGIN!! The Duck Brothers: Look who we got here! Some outrageous abomination! Let's finish what Courage started! Your family's eradication! Send Cerberus back to Hades as our rhymes roast you like your father! The greatest brothers! There's no other! So just don't even bother! Those beaks of yours would break the camera that you wear around your necks! We're too complex for this triplex as we spit our verbal hex! Your Mommy must not have given you the proper orders! That's why you're slacking! We're sacking and smacking these maggots with the rhymes that we're stacking! Space Chicken's Son: Our Mom promised a challenge! I don't think this is what she meant! What I'm wondering is, how haven't you turned on each other yet? These Le Quacks make The Three Stooges look like some Scientists And it won't take our six eyes to see that you won't win this! If Ringo played y'all then you clearly won't be a fast reactor! Our victory is well known! Unlike your names or voice actors! Your skulls are as thick as those eggs! You've got none in terms of brawn! Talk about roasting? Well, we're hungry for some Duck à l'Orange! The Duck Brothers: Take a look, guys! They look frightened! I guess their chickens for a reason! You're a waste of Outer Space! We spit hot despite the season! Your demises will not be staged and we won't leave 'til they happen! I may have short arms but I'll still beat you 'til you look like my neck! You've triple the chances to suck and you've taken them with ease! So how about you use your six eyes to see what you won't succeed? Crack your necks like an egg! Send you back home! Rest in pieces! You're Duck à l'Wrong if you think you can win this! You lack the Courage to do anything! You can't even face your Mother! We'll leave you bucked like the middle one's teeth! You can't defeat the Duck Brothers! Dropping egg bombs on these bums! Your episode was naught but bad! Our rhymes are hitting you like the laser blast that cooked your Dad! Cut the Fluff! Our rhymes hit like Stones! We'll soon be Rid of these Hags! These brothers will smother these chumps! Ed, Edd n Eddy had better scram! These lousy losers are Outer luck if they think that they can win! Take a look at your necks! Your chances are that kind of thin! Space Chicken's Son: We've played these jokes like a guitar! It's time that we cut their strings! All of your necks will be red after you feel the pain that we bring! Controlling minds? You'd have a better chance of controlling the mic! So get your minds set on this: You're on this battle's losing side! You Wakkos are doomed to fail! You've been the losers from the start! Are you supposed to be menacing? Look how low you set the bar!! Given how much you argue, are you sure you three are brothers? We're the best! We beat the rest! We're second to no others! We're ferocious like a Dino! You're as threatening as a Computer! You say you're gonna win? Allow us to be the disputers! Having a Whale of a time when it comes to beating you! Your rhymes are worse than your episode and we all know that it's true! I'll stomp on you like a Beatle! Your attempts to win are in vain! You can hate on us all you want, but we actually have brains! Despite our similarities, there's one difference between us, see? We're the only one of Courage's foes who actually had him beat! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! ''COURAGE THE COWARDLY RAP BATTLES! '' Poll: Who won this battle? Duck Brothers Space Chicken's Son Check out more of my battles! Category:Blog posts